Prisoner of Silence
by Soul-craves-nightfall
Summary: Harry is kidnapped over the summer and forced to turn into a mind-controlled slave. No one knows whats on the road ahead and this is one thing that they never saw coming. Harry/Snape mentor story.
1. Dead Ends

Author's note: I am starting another Harry/Snape mentor story. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: Dead end

It seems that I've been sleeping for a thousand years; buried underneath numerous shells and dark layers of despair. I scream for I remember the memory clear.

Flashback: Harry's POV

My first year at Hogwarts was more than a memorable one. Against my own will I had said my good-byes and went with uncle Vernon. I didn't make a sound as he had driven me back to that hell. I had repeatedly told myself that I would be back at Hogwarts soon….but even to me the word soon looked too far away. Unshed tears were begging for release but by now I had learned how to hide my emotions well. It was a skill quite needed when the Dursleys punished me.

Engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't realized that our destination came much quicker than I had expected. Taking a deep breath I had gotten out of the car. Immediately I knew something was off. The house looked ominous, too dark and shadowed; the light in the kitchen flickered and for a throbbing flashing moment I spotted blood on the window.

Before I could reach for my wand, uncle Vernon seized me by the neck and dragged me inside. As the door to the house opened my eyes had widened in shock and horror. A duplicate uncle Vernon was lying on the floor, tied up and bloodied. In panic my eyes had swept the room, finding Dudley cowering in a corner with Aunt Petunia; the fear in their eyes was unmistakable.

_THUMP!_

My head started spinning as something had come crashing down on my head. I landed on the floor harshly and I heard a crack; I clenched my teeth as I felt a sharp pain go through my left arm. Looking up I saw a dark haired wizard occupying the spot the first uncle Vernon occupied moments ago.

The wizard looked at me and smiled as he bent down and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I heard a shriek from somewhere behind but I was too dizzy and groggy to comprehend anything at that moment.

He looked at me and our eyes met for a brief second. It was as if I was looking at a monster in disguise, his eyes held a sense of violence and an unbelievable destruction for his cause.

"Who are you?" I asked chocking on my own words.

"Barty Crouch jr," he answered as he traced a pattern on my arm with a rather sharp pointed knife.

Knowing I shouldn't have but blaming my Gryffindor impulse I asked another question.

"What do you want?"

"YOU" He bellowed as he raised his knife into the air and plunged it into my shoulder. I felt it ripping my skin, tearing it as it went into my flesh and out again. The warm blood started oozing down my neck and shirt, staining it.

"Cat got you tongue," he said mockingly.

On pure instincts I kicked him in the chest; he let me fall to the ground as he clutched his injured chest. I had made a run for my wand which was still in the car's trunk. It was obviously a bad idea; half staggering without any sense of true direction I didn't make it too far.

"You filthy half-blood!" He grabbed me by the collars and roughly pushed me against the wall.

I glared at him, the pain in my shoulder forgotten.

He pulled his wand out, pointing it directly to my scar. I waited patiently for I knew this was going to have a painful ending for me.

"CRUCIO" He shouted and I felt my body go limp, a burning sensation entered me and I panicked.

It wasn't the physical pain I couldn't endure but rather what this spell was doing to my mind. It was causing my barriers to fall, my occlumency shields to collapse. I saw the glint in his eye and I desperately tried to keep all my shields up and running, but failed miserably.

I gulped, never had I felt so helpless before, even with the Dursleys I could have, even with most of my strength, put up a rather decent fight but it was useless fighting with this…this maniac.

He forced my mouth open as I desperately tried to keep it shut. A potion made its way down my throat as I tried helplessly to prevent it. But with a blow literally to my head and a crucio spell made my attempts seem more pathetic than possible.

Still dizzy I felt my body go limp and completely numb. I felt almost all my barriers collapse as I tried to speak. The shocking thing was I couldn't, despite how much I tried. I tried to raise my good arm but it too, failed to obey my command. I was scared; the feeling was consuming me completely. I couldn't move any part of my body, the potion had taken its affect; it was all over.

"Stand up," he commanded me. Instantly my body obeyed him and I against my will stood up.

He handed me the sharp knife and told me "put it in your left shoulder." I watched as my own hands had twisted and plunged the knife back into my own shoulder.

He smiled, wickedly and I felt cold. I felt all my courage leave my body, instead fear and helplessness replace it. I felt like a coward without my wand; all negative thoughts were rushing through my mind.

THIS PERSON WAS CONTROLLING ME!

All my breaths felt ragged, short, and my life somehow borrowed. I wanted to scream, wanted to kick, for all I know, I had never wanted to end up obeying an enemy.

My life flashed before my eyes as he took me by the arm and dragged me across the room. I watched as he grabbed uncle Vernon's liquor bottle and slowly came closer to me. I know I had the same neutral expression on my face as I did when I plunged the knife into my own shoulder. I wanted to close my eyes as I watched the glass bottle came smashing at my chest causing glass pieces to pierce my already bloodied flesh. I felt myself getting light-headed from the blood loss. This was not good at all.

I tried, I had really tried to keep my eyes open but they wouldn't obey, they closed and my knees collapsed underneath me. I fell to the floor on my front, my arm stinging slightly through the shell of numbness. The last images of my life came flashing across my eyes, one by one. I watched as I had said my good-byes to Hermione and Ron, watched as I had left Hogwarts, looking at those gates which I will never cross again.

Author's note:  More chapters will be coming. Updates will be a bit late and I apologize for that. Snape will make an entrance in chapter 3 or so. Hope you guys liked it and PLZ REVIEW. ;)


	2. Be Ready

Author's note: I apologize for the delay and I know that some people are currently having problems with email alerts, I contacted Fanfiction support and they replied with how to fix the problem. I though I post it here since some of you are having similar conflicts.

This is the solution guys:

Windows Live/Hotmail/Outlook guide:

Log into your Live/Hotmail/Outlook account via your browser of choice. Click "Options/Gear icon", then select "More Options/More mail settings";

Under "Prevent Junk Mail - Safe and blocked senders", then select "Safe senders";

Type bot/at/fanfiction/dot/com into the field and click "Add to List".

Chapter 2:  Be ready

Here I am wrapped up in chains, stored inside a dark room, a prison of my own. I see no way out. I can hear them talking and from the scattered words I can make out that they're planning an attack. Where, I'm not sure. For all I know it looks time is seeping through their clutches and they have to act fast. I think summer is coming to an end because the days seem to get shorter but there are several people here that whisper through the night. There is a crack in the wall that sheds several rays of light to represent the day and casts darkness to symbolize the night. I never had the guts to look through it and even if I did, it be no use. I am controlled, if I am not given an order I'm frozen or chained. I blink every 6 seconds, I counted it myself. I get bored easily and it's awfully warm in here. I am still in tattered clothes but they occasionally throw cold water on me to keep me going. The only orders that I get are very strange.

One day that guy…. Barty Crouch Jr. ordered me to perform very complex spells, I did but I wasn't sure how, some I hadn't even heard of and I performed them effortlessly. He smiled and said "you are almost like the Dark Lord, if you could be controlled by pure wickedness and used for battle, well let's just say the person would undefeatable." I learned a few things about me here. The one that disturbs me the most is the fact that a part of Voldemort lives inside of me. It scares me but something that shocked me even more was my discovery that I have a certain type of power. They mentioned it once while I was performing a spell, they called it the "zinc" abilities. I'm not sure what that means but I figured that is how I could perform all those spells.

But it doesn't matter what powers I have, life is still a hell here, so much pain is inflicted and yet in the end it's the numbness that hurts the most. The feeling of being so helpless, so bound to their words, the ability to feel nothing. Maybe centuries ago I would have fought back, but every second lessens my strength and my ability to control myself. The well of my self-esteem seems to run dry while their control grows.

But I created a little world of my own in the very depths of my mind, hidden by the strongest occlumency shields I can muster. I can think and defy them in this realm of my sanity but never in reality. So here I stand the greatest wizard of all times on my knees, taking orders from my own enemy. I heard that some things are worse than death, I finally understand. I'm breathing, just not living and that is far worse than death, it overwhelms every part of me. It act as the proof of my weaknesses, constantly reminding me of my failure.

The door to the room opened and I wanted to close my eyes, a bright light spilled in the otherwise darkness that roamed this room.

Ah, here he comes, another pawn in this cruel game fate has played with me.

"Time to sleep again," He said in a mock tone.

They feed me a potion every once a week to make me go to sleep, They only do that because the next day my work is more efficient and bold, they were careless at first but that changed when they put me in their plans. They were going to use me as a weapon. I feared their use of me, I was not evil, and I hope they knew.

I gulped the potion obediently as if I had any other choice and it immediately took effect. My eyes felt heavy and I drifted to the land that was only mine to keep.

….

"Hello," a man whispered. His voice was a thunderstorm shaking my homeland. I stood tall on this realm of sanity, this was my last glimpse of paradise, and something I would fight centuries for if I had to.

But I was shocked.

This man was not really a man. He had blonde hair, almost shoulder length, elfish ears, a small beard, and a scar on his forehead. He was dressed in green and blue robes, he looked like a ruler, a king with light blue eyes. He had that sense of authority which followed him everywhere he went.

"Hello," he repeated.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Zinc," he responded.

"Wait, does this…"

"Yes I do have a connection to what you're relating me to." He cut me right off. I was slightly angry. Why was he here?

He put a hand on my shoulder and guided me ahead.

"I am going to tell you a small story Harry." I didn't tell him my name, how did he know?

"I just know," he answered my unasked question.

I didn't say anything so he started telling the story. "Long ago in the wizarding world there was a small group of wizards who were very powerful. They could perform the most complex of the complex spells, control the ground with just their hands. They could bend fire, control oceans at their will, they were the bravest but they were the kindest to. They were the fighters of light, the warriors that fought for good. Overtime they came to be known as the Zincs. Then I was born, the leader of the Zincs named me after the group."

"Wait, why did the leader name you?" I knew I shouldn't interrupt but I was curious.

"The leader was also my father." I just nodded.

"But another warrior was born with me. Over time the warrior became obsessed with dark magic, his greed for power sparked more desires. Then a day came where our nation fell, we collapsed and he alone was responsible."

"What was his name?" I asked again.

"Dean. He grew up with me but in secrecy he had mastered dark magic to such extent that defeating him was nearly impossible. One by one the members of Zinc began to die and he took their powers, sucked their life, their magic. Then my father rose to fight him, my father was one of the oldest and most superior fighter. They fought on the ancient grounds, but time was not in our favor, my father died that day, for us, for his people. But before he died my dad had given me his powers, I had refused. I didn't want to be a part of this nightmare. But then he told me something I never forgot, you lived for yourself, now try living for others. With his dying words I received his powers but he gave me something else, a bottle that contained a bit of every Zinc's magic."

"Wait, why didn't your father use it in the battlefield for himself?" I was knee-deep in the story.

"Because even if he did he would have lost, he was old and his magic was not as strong as it used to be. I on the other hand was a good fighter, one of the best in ranks. Their magic would have worked better with me and might have even been enough to defeat Dean. In fact I had one advantage Dean didn't, if a Zinc gave their power willingly, the wizard could expand the power and make it stronger. That was what I did with every individual power, made it grow, and nurtured it. When we battled I was stronger, I defeated him with every ounce of magic I had but he told me something I couldn't forget either. Wizards will be born, stronger than him which will complete the task he couldn't."

"So how did your nation fall if you won?" I didn't understand.

"Harry, every Zinc was gone, their blood was in their magic and I hid those powers in time. I commanded them that they are to find a warrior that will fight for the light, that has the will which can cross any limits and endure any pain. They found you."

"What about you, you didn't try to bring back the Zinc's powers and ways." Harry was trying hard to suppress the fact that the Zinc's blood and magic flowed through his veins. That the blood of a stranger flowed through him.

"No Harry, I didn't want anything. Everyone was safe and wizards were being born. Why force them into this nightmare of power and greed, something that will end horribly. I died with my powers and the remainder have come to you. They chose you for a reason you know?" Zinc finished. Complete silence was followed afterwards.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked softly.

"Look behind you. The home you were ready to fight centuries for." He turned me around and I was taken aback. In front of me Hogwarts rose tall and proud. The gates open, welcoming me. Then it occurred to me, every thought led me back here, the place that holds my heart secure in its clutches. I would truly fight for it.

"Harry, Hogwarts is on the verge of falling. I came to tell you that it is time for you to break this shell. That the home you would die for is asking for you. The time has come for history to rewrite itself. Unlike me don't let you home collapse the way mine did. You gave your home more meaning than I did, perhaps that is why the powers chose you."

"I could do nothing," I responded.

"NO Harry, when the time will come you will have to scrape up enough courage to fight for Hogwarts, your home, your paradise. Don't give up without a fight. You can do anything, Harry."

"When will the time be right?"

"You'll know," and those were his last words before he faded, so did Hogwarts, and the ground beneath me.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the darkness of my prison but somewhere something told me to be ready.

Love SCN


End file.
